The present invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly, to a remote controller having an improved structure to reduce battery consumption. Also, the present invention relates to a remote controller by which the selected mode of electronic products can be easily recognized.
A remote controller is widely used for the convenience of users of electronic products such as television sets. A dry cell or a storage battery is usually used as a power supply means for the remote controller. Thus, minimization of battery consumption is required to extend the use time of the remote controller.
In the meantime, the latest remote controller adopts an air mouse function which enables a user to select from a menu displayed on a monitor by moving a cursor arrow to a desired menu item and pressing an air mouse button. In this case, since the mouse cursor must continuously be displayed on the monitor, the power of the remote controller must be kept on, thus draining the battery.
An example of a conventional remote controller which concurrently operates a television set, a VCR and a CD player is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the drawing, when a user presses any one of mode buttons 1 on the remote controller in order to select a desired mode, a display lamp 2 corresponding to the selected mode is lit such that the selected mode can be visually recognized.
However, the user cannot be sure of the selected mode after the display lamp 2 is off. That is, when the user wishes to operate another mode, e.g., another electronic product, other than the selected mode, for example, to control a TV set while in a VCR mode, the user may not realize that the TV mode is not selected until they press a button for a TV function many times to operate the TV, and realize that it does not work. Then, they must press the TV mode button to set the TV mode.
In one proposal to solve the above problem, when a user presses an arbitrary button on the remote controller, the display lamp 2 thereon is lit according to a set mode so that the currently selected mode can be noticed by the user.
The drawback in such proposed remote controller is that the arbitrary button must be pressed to confirm which mode is set.